Posesión
by SiriusBlack-fantica
Summary: Harry Potter comienza el 6 curso, pero quien le controla la mente?¿.....Este es el trabajo de dos chicas a las 2 de la madrugada!ademas nuestro 1º fic, reviews plis!


Son las 02:00 a.m. y como somos unas lokas taradas (Claudia y Vero) hemos decidio crear nuestro 1r fanfic!! Espero k os gust y k djeis 100 reviews(k mas kisieramos ") y si no os gusta tmb! Acptamos opiniones d todo tipo: criticas, tomates, abucheos, halagos,.....lo k kerais¡¡¡¡¡¡ Los personajes d Harry Potter no nos pertenecen ni nos pertenecerán(xra nuestra desgracia TT)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ------------- PR"LOGO  
  
Cada día al despertar miraba a través de la ventana de su "cárcel" o al menos es así como la llamaba.  
  
Ha aprendido a identificar el horario a través de los rayos del sol ya que no tiene el privilegio de poseer ningún reloj, lo tiene prohibido, los Dursley, en especial su tío Vernon, no son especialmente el tipo de personas que podríamos clasificar como "generosas" con su "querido" sobrino.  
  
Pero eso ya no importa.  
  
Ya nada le importa desde que Sirius le dejó.  
  
De alguna manera desde aquel "incidente" se sentía culpable. Ni él mismo podía explicar el por qué.  
  
Dijeran lo que dijeran sus amigos y Dumbledore no podía contener su rabia al pensar que él había tenido algo que ver.  
  
Aunque fuera verano él siempre vestía con harapos, herencia de su primo Dudders, que le tapaban todas sus extremidades aunque poseyera la indumentaria adecuada para dicha época del año.  
  
Deseaba ponérsela, pero no podía permitírselo.  
  
El remordimiento y la culpa le estaban consumiendo por dentro y necesitaba expulsarlas de alguna manera y era por ese motivo que se dañaba a él mismo.  
  
Deseaba volver a Hogwarts, ése es el único lugar en el que se sentía bien, aunque en el último curso había sufrido como nunca en Hogwarts.  
  
Tenía la certeza de que aquel año sería mucho mejor.(¡¡¡como se ekivoca el pobre..!!!.[JAJAJA])  
  
Hemos acabado el Prólogo!!!!! Ahora comenzaremos cn el 1 capítulo!!!, dejen algun review aunque sea por compasión xD!!!  
  
1er capítulo LA TRAICI"N  
  
Son las 8 de la mañana, amanece un nuevo día ya no se habla con casi nadie, por culpa de su melancolía.  
  
Era la primera vez que iba solo hacia King Cross, a coger el Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ya había llegado a la estación cuando divisó a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
Se acercó a ellos y los saludó con un simple hola. Harry se percató de algo extraño en sus miradas.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó-  
  
-No te lo vas a creer, he visto a Sirius- confesó Ron-. Lo juro.  
  
-Mientes.  
  
-Jamás mentiría con algo tan importante como esto.  
  
-Jamás digas jamás . "No es cierto, no lo ha visto – se decía Harry a si mismo-. Está muerto –afirmó seguro-"  
  
"¿Seguro? –Le preguntó una voz surgida de su interior- ¿Quién te asegura que esté muerto? ¿El inútil de Dumbledore? ¿Él, que ni siquiera supo prever qué pasaría si no te contaba la verdad sobre el por qué de tu batalla contra el señor tenebroso? ¿Ese vejestorio? No, Harry. Él está vivo, tan solo has de buscarlo. Regresa al velo- Concluyó-."  
  
"No. No es verdad. Él está muerto. Yo lo vi morir"  
  
"¿De verdad? ¿Lo viste o alguien te afirmó que estaba muerto? ¡Vaya amigos que tienes! ¡Sólo saben mentirte!"  
  
-¡ESTÁ MUERTO!-gritó, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo atónitos-.  
  
-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Hasta ahora no habías dudado de nada de lo que te dijera. Yo lo vi. Está vivo.  
  
-Entiéndeme Ron. Yo lo vi morir. Llevo más de tres meses intentando asimilar su pérdida y ahora me dices que está vivo.  
  
-Ya sé que suena un poco raro, pero es cierto.  
  
-¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? –Harry empezaba a creer a su amigo-  
  
-Eso no importa. Debes ir a buscarlo. Debes atravesar el velo- le confirmó Ron con una extraña y escalofriante voz-.  
  
-Sí, Harry. Es lo más sensato –afirmó Hermione.  
  
Harry no tenía ninguna duda. Sus "amigos" se habían vuelto locos. Sólo deseaban su muerte. A ver... si Ron había visto a Sirius... ¿Por qué le decía que fuera a buscarlo al velo?  
  
-Está muerto. Dejadme en paz.  
  
-No, Harry. Sabes que está vivo. Búscalo tras del velo –repitió Ron con crudeza-.  
  
-¡NO! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! -. Gritó enfurecido Harry-.  
  
No pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre Ron, aunque Ron, al ser más alto y fuerte logró sacárselo de encima y le pegó un puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente.  
  
Media hora más tarde despertó en un compartimento del Expresso de Hogwarts con Ron, Hermione y Luna Lovegood al lado.  
  
-¿Harry, estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Hermione- Dinos ¿por qué has pegado a Ron?  
  
-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque queréis que vuelva al velo y muera! ¡No paráis de repetirme que Sirius está vivo! ¡Parad ya!  
  
Hermione estaba horrorizada.  
  
-Eso no es cierto –afirmaron al unísono Ron y Hermione-. Nosotros nunca te hemos dicho eso. Has sido tú. Nos acercamos a ti para saludarte y nos empezaste a decir que Sirius estaba muerto y que nosotros mentíamos y que sólo queríamos que murieras.  
  
-¡Y eso es exactamente lo que queréis!  
  
Salió del vagón corriendo.  
  
-No vayáis tras él. Dejadle sólo. No creerá nada de lo que le digáis –dijo Luna-.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Desgraciadamente" Harry chocó contra Malfoy. Esta vez iba sin sus amiguitos.  
  
-¿Qué haces Potter? ¿De qué te sirve tener esas gafas que te hacen tener aspecto de lerdo si ni siquiera te sirven para ver bien?  
  
-Sabes que Sirius está muerto. Tu padre te lo contó. Él estuvo allí.  
  
-Claro que está muerto, Potter. Sí, mi padre me lo contó. Gracias a ti todo el mundo sabe que es un mortífago.  
  
-Malfoy escúchame.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero... quiero...- le costaba mucho decirlo-, quiero pedirte un favor.  
  
Fin de nuestro 1er capitulo!!!!!!! Aleluyaaaaa. Reviews , reviews! 


End file.
